


Drunk

by Caro_jtm



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Clingy Lucas, M/M, drunk lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_jtm/pseuds/Caro_jtm





	Drunk

‘Lucas! Lucas!’ Eliott is screaming, even though he knows his voice is probably still too quiet to be heard in this crowd, and his lost boyfriend won’t hear him.

It was Alexia birthday. It supposed to be small, only friends, party but somebody (Daphne) told whole school (and more than that) about it and now the amount of people in the Alexia’ house was uncountable. Most of the people have never even talked with Alexia and none of them probably knew that it was her birthday. 

At the beginning, it was okay. Eliott said to Lucas that he is not in the mood for drinking, and the younger one agreed that he doesn’t need to drink either. 

Unfortunately, after an hour or two little Lulu was so waited that Eliott could only imagine tomorrow’s hangover and how whiny and needy Lucas will be. At first, it wasn’t so bad. Lucas hold Eliott’ hand all the time, literary, because only when Eliott said that he needs to use the bathroom his boyfriend let him go with the face of sad puppy. Eliott kissed his forehead and after about five minutes he went out from the toilet, expected that his drunk boyfriend is still there but unfortunately Lucas went missing. 

Eliott cursed under his nose and started searching his love. 

After ten minutes, he became more concerned. He searched all the rooms but Lucas wasn’t there. 

Eliott goes to the backyard, and he notices Lucas right away. He is talking with some random people, and he gestures so much that he almost hits one of the girl standing near to him. 

‘I’m just saying that he is the best! Seriously guys, Eliott is so amazing. Have you ever seen such amazing eyes!’ The younger boy almost screamed, and he unexpectedly put his hands in the air that some of his drink poured away. Eliott shakes his head hearing what his boyfriend is talking about. His boy is unreal. 

‘Come on, big boy. We are going home.’ He speaks and hugs to Lucas’ back. 

‘See! He is an angel!’ Lucas screamed once again and Eliott just looked at the unknown people with an apologetic sight. 

They didn’t even walk about ten meters when Lucas jumped on Eliott’s hips and have started kissing him like crazy. 

‘I love you so much.’ He whispers, kissing Eliott’ neck and trying to make there a hickey. On the face of an older boy the dreamy smiley appeared right away, but he shakes his head, knowing that his mind has to stay clear. 

‘Baby, I love you too, but we have to go home now. Okay?’ He tells with calming voice. Lucas puts his hands on Eliott’s cheeks and smiley brightly and definitely with drunk eyes.

‘I wanna you to make the things that you did last time when we were at Emma’s’ 

Eliott laughs because he could clearly remember what he did last time at Emma’s and is it enough to say that it was probably one of the best sex that they ever have. Not that any other time was bad because every intimate situation between the boys was amazing but that time… oh boi. 

‘I’ll think about it if you’re a good boy, baby.’ Eliott whispers in Lucas’ lips. The younger boy almost chokes with the air and jumped off from Eliott’ body. 

‘But can I have at least one quick kiss now?’ Lucas asks shyly, looking like angel, maybe a bit too drunk, but still an angel. Eliott cannot resist these eyes, so he kisses his boy so hard that just after both of them have to take a very deep breath. 

‘You know, if I you can give me a piggyback we will be at home even sooner.’ Lucas tells when they finally walked out from the house. 

Eliott rolls his eyes but he gets down a bit and his boyfriend jumps on his back right away. 

‘I love to be so close to you.’ Lucas whispers into Eliott’ ear. 

‘I know, I love it too.’ He responds, pinches Lucas in his butt. The boy squeak and bites Eliott’ ear. 

‘Leave my butt for later, baby.’ 

Eliott smile brightly and speeds up a bit. The sooner will be at home, the better it would be for Eliott’ back and his, now definitely too tight, pants. 


End file.
